


A promise

by otomes_and_tears



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, karenn is a child in this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomes_and_tears/pseuds/otomes_and_tears
Summary: Nevra attempts to braid Karenn's hair.
Relationships: Nevra & Karenn (Eldarya)





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, @Otomes-and-tears

**“Y** ou’re terrible at this.”

Nevra didn’t need to look to know that Karenn was smiling. He could hear it in her voice— that slight tinge of satisfaction in knowing there was something her eldest brother wasn’t good at.

“I’m trying my best, okay?”

He undid his latest attempt at a hairdo and ran the brush through her locks again, trying to undo whatever knots he might’ve created.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wear your hair down today?”

He pleaded. She laughed in response, seeming way too pleased in torturing him.

“I want a braid, Nevra!”

He sighed and parted her hair in three again.  
Styling her hair wasn’t something that he often did— Nevra had been in Eel for a year now, and he was getting sent away in missions a little more frequently than he wanted to.  
Karenn was old enough to handle being apart for a couple of days, and definitely old enough to be styling her own hair, but getting separated from his little sister still hurt him more than anyone could ever imagine. She was the only one he had left after all, and she trusted him enough to abandon everything that she knew to follow him.

  
That’s why whenever Nevra comes back, he finds an excuse to spend more time with her. Nevra is pretty sure Karenn caught on to this because this morning he woke up to his sister pleading for him to braid her hair, even though he’s certain she’s able to do this on her own.

“You were away for longer this time.”

Karenn began, trying to seem a little uninterested. He knew her well enough to be able to read concern in her blasé tone.

“We ran into some problems, but it’s all good now. The only _real_ danger was being bored to death.” It was mostly a diplomatic mission that he was sent in to assist in. It wasn’t anything too serious, but it dragged for way longer than it should’ve had. “They said I won’t be sent far away for a little while now.”

The younger vampire stayed silent for a little while. He was certain she still had something to say but knew better than to force her before she was ready to speak.

“But what if… When you _do_ go, you don’t come back?’’

She wondered quietly. If Nevra was any more sensitive, he might’ve cried— He hated making Karenn upset. Part of it was his love for his little sister, and part of it was the stabbing guilt he felt whenever he wondered if Karenn would be any happier back home and he was only keeping her near because of his selfishness.

“I’ll always be back for you, Karenn.” He assured her, rubbing her shoulders in a way he hoped was comforting. “We’re in this together, aren’t we? I’ll be back for you even then you don’t want your dumb, old brother around any more.”

She uttered a little sound of agreement, though he could tell she wasn’t exactly convinced.

“Do you promise?”

In truth, Nevra could never be truly sure he would be safe, but for her, he was willing to try to not make any stupid mistakes.

“I do.”

She nodded, and he went back to braiding her hair.

Ultimately he managed to make a braid—though it looked a little crooked, and a little too loose for her tastes.

“I can try again.”

Nevra offered. She shook her head, smiling up at him.

“Nah. It’s good enough.”


End file.
